Last Hunter
by Adro-Sama
Summary: Luego de años de caza y sangrientas batalla Tsukune volvió a casa, el simplemente quería volver pero noooo su madre tenia que mandarlo lejos de nuevo, tenia que enviarlo a un academia privada, el solo quería estar en paz, pero una vez un cazador siempre seras uno o eso era lo que Gehrman le dijo al despedirse
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, ya había publicado esta historia pero la borre por problemas que tuve con el desarrollo de la misma, la resubire conforme edite y cambie los capítulos con la "mejora" pero seguirá siendo la misma asi que... esto es mas como un prologo pero lo deje como cap 1, cualquier comentario o critica es bien recibida.**

 **Ya saben que n** **o me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ya sean de Bloodborne o de Rosario+Vampire.**

– Maldita sea, hubiera traído el trabuco conmigo – diálogos

"Ojala no sepan que aun duermo con una versión más pequeña de la muñeca" pensamientos

Diálogos o pensamientos en **negrita** para entes poseídos o convertidos en demonios o seres de un poder inimaginable.

 **Capitulo 1: El regreso y un nuevo comienzo**

Vemos a un joven bajar de un autobús, justo frente a un bosque un tanto tétrico parecía sacado de uno de esos libros o películas de terror, y en el fondo la nombrada Academia Youkai.

– Pensar que me he rebajado a tanto – "No puedo creer que yo, el cazador más temido de Yharnam fuera intimidado por su propia madre"

Tsukune Aone, un muchacho promedio de 16 años de edad, cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate, estatura promedio, calificaciones hasta la fecha normales, habilidades especiales ninguna, a simple vista un joven de lo más común. Pero como dice el dicho las apariencias engañan.

– Chico estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante —

– ¿Porque lo dices vejete? Crees que no puedo con una simple academia –

"Que viejo más raro, no sabe con quién está hablando, una simple academia no podría sorprenderme en lo más minino con lo que he visto hasta ahora"

– Lo digo porque este lugar puede llegar a ser muy aterrador –

– Si si lo que digas viejo – "Me hubiera quedado en Yharnam de saber que tendría que aguantar esto"

– Buena suerte chico –

Al retirarse el autobús Tsukune se quedo mirando la entrada al bosque, le recordaba un poco a su vieja vida en Yharnan, el bosque oscuro, las lapidas al borde del camino, era "nostálgico" de cierta forma.

– Bueno, acabemos con esto de una vez – "Sigo sin entender por qué mamá reacciono de tal manera al decirle que no quería continuar con mis estudios, y sobre todo no tenía que ponerse así de dramática con el asunto, tan solo volví hace un año y así me reciben, mandándome lejos de casa una vez más."

***Flashback hace un año ***

Estaba oscureciendo, en un pequeño pueblo del centro Japón, podemos ver a un joven de 15 años justo frente a una casa, en frente de la pequeña muralla había un letrero que ponía RECIDENCIA AONO, era normal nada de lujos pero tampoco carente de alguna necesidad. En ella vive un feliz matrimonio. El marido, Koji Aone, un hombre normal, pero con un hobbie un tanto extraño pese a ser un trabajador de oficina normal, tomaba trabajos de investigación privada cada cierto tiempo que necesitaba el dinero, y era muy bueno en eso, por otro lado estaba la esposa y según muchos la que llevaba los pantalones en la casa, Kasumi Aono, una ama de casa normal, sumamente amable y comprensiva llena de amor y cariño, pero pobre de aquel que la haga enojar. Se rumoreaba que antes tenían un hijo pero el pequeño desapareció a la edad de 12 años poco después de enterarse que padecía de una enfermedad terminal y que solo le quedaban 2 años mas de vida.

"Bueno, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que estuve aquí" por alguna razón el joven no podía mover ningún solo musculo "Vamos Tsukune, has estado esperando este día por más tiempo del que cualquiera podría imaginar, no seas un cobarde tan solo es entrar y decir que has regresado"

El joven estaba paralizado, no era por miedo sino por emoción, luego de tener que pasar por un infierno, el alguna vez pequeño niño había vuelto a su amado hogar en una pieza, y eso era mucho merito y no solo había vuelto, sino que había conseguido curar su enfermedad.

"Bueno aquí voy. Es todo o nada, si no entro ahora todo lo que he hecho sufrir a mis padres habrá sido en vano"

 _Dentro de la Casa_

Kasumi Aono estaba terminando los preparativos para la cena de esa noche, su amado esposo volvia de su arduo trabajo en las oficinas, pero ella estaba muy intranquila ese día, era por el hecho que el cumpleaños de su querido hijo desaparecido se acercaba y con el aniversario de dicha desaparición. Queriendo calmarse antes de la llegada de su esposo, ella simplemente saldría al jardín delantero de la casa para tomar algo de aire y volver.

Justa antes de coger el picaporte para abrir la puerta, noto que empezaba a moverse. "Qué raro creí que Koji regresaría a casa más tarde" en lo que se abría la puerta ella empezaba a agrandar la sonrisa en su cara, pero no duro mucho.

– ¡Padre, madre he vuelto! –

Mientras la sonrisa de Kasumi era remplazada por una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con alegría, Tsukune se quedo anonadado con una gran sonrisa de pequeño niño inocente al ver después de tantos años a su madre que no había cambiado nada con el pasar de los años, se sentía feliz de volver a ver a su madre, tanto que estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas, pero lo que rompió el semblante de Tsukune fue el simple hecho de que su madre salto a abrazarlo en pleno llanto.

– Tsukune…dime que eres tú, dime que esto no es otro sueño – su agarre se hacia mas fuerte a cada segundo, el temor de que esto no fuera real era grande, tantas veces había soñado con esto era ciertamente un sueño hecho realidad.

– Madre…. –

Mientras Kasumi se desmoronaba a llantos, Tsukune se quedo perplejo por unos momentos pudo sentir la calidez de su madre de nuevo, puedo sentir esos brazos rodeándolo llenos de amor y cariño algo que solo una madre podría dar a su hijo, y eso fue su límite se desmorono en el suelo y mientras compartía el abrazo de su madre, por primera vez en años se dio el lujo de llorar.

 _Una hora más tarde_

Luego de casi una media hora de llanto en la entrada de la residencia, Tsukune y su madre estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar, mientras Kasumi ya había conseguido volver en sí, Tsukune estaba extremadamente nervioso por la mirada cortante de su madre; cabe volver a mencionar que Kasumi podía ser alguien extremadamente cariñosa y amorosa pero cuando toca ser severa lo es, y no hay piedad ni con su propio hijo que por muy querido que sea y que haya regresado luego de tanto, también fue él en un principio el que se escapo sin decir nada a sus padres, dejando tan solo una nota que decía "ES LO MEJOR".

–Ma…Madre?–

– Silencio mi pequeño, esperaremos a tu padre, dijo que vendría de inmediato –

Si señores la matriarca Aono estaba feliz muy feliz, pero ni si quiera las mejores suertes o actos de dioses podrían salvar a Tsukune de la furia de su madre. Pobre, era como una oveja pequeña frente a un hambriento lobo a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

– KASUMI, VINE TAN RAPIDO COMO PUDE, ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJO?! –

Ya estaba dictada la sentencia de muerte para nuestro protagonista, o al menos algo parecido. Su padre mostraba signos de fatiga debido al maratón que hizo desde la estación hasta su casa.

– TSUKUNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –

Koji se abalanzo sobre su hijo, mientras que este volvió a sacar esa sonrisa de niño pequeño que tuvo al ver a su madre, pero se fue una vez empezó a sentir como el abrazo de su padre lentamente se convertía en el abrazo de la muerte.

–Padre…no….me...estas….dejando…..respirar –

– Tu….tu maldito mocoso malcriado, como se te ocurre escaparte así de casa y dejar tan solo una mísera nota, sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti, al menos hubieras llamado, o decirnos cuando volverías, sabes cuánto dolor sentimos al ver que te fuiste –

Su padre no solo lo estaba sermoneando sino que estaba al borde del llanto, pero eso duro poco dada el aura fría y oscura que sintieron detrás de ellos.

 **– Muy bien, ahora que está toda la familia reunida, se decidirá el castigo de Tsukune –**

Tanto Koji como Tsukune podían ver el aura siniestra que desprendía Kasumi, por un momento creyeron que le llego la hora, pero un ángel un enviado de Dios los salvo, puesto que la puerta fue tirada de una patada por nada más ni nada menos que la prima de Tsukune, la hija del hermano de Koji y hermana mayor de Tsukune, Kyoko.

– TSUKI HAS REGRESADO –

– Hermana, que alegría verte – Tsukune había dicho eso sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, como si la hubiera visto siempre.

– Y esa reacción –

Kyoko se desmorono por completo en el suelo, esperaba un abrazo con llanto incluido diciendo lo mucho que la había extrañado, pero bueno nunca se tiene todo lo que se desea, mientras que el aura de su madre creció al ser ignorada por la repentina intromisión de su sobrina.

 **– Koji-san Tsu-chan –**

Ese día Tsukune y Koji sobrevivieron a la muerte en persona junto con Kyoko, y en cuanto al castigo de Tsukune digamos que el simple hecho de poder entrar a la Academia es gracias a uno de los varios castigos impuestos, dado que estuvo ausente durante 4 años y no completo sus estudios tuvo que poner al día en tan solo un año, sumándole las tareas de la casa y la prohibición de cualquier salida sin aprobación.

***Fin del Flashback***

Tsukune estaba caminando tranquilamente mientras recordaba el rencuentro con su familia, muy perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos como para percibir a cierto individuo acercándose a toda velocidad con una bicicleta.

–Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que todo termino en Yharnam, me siento mal por haber dejado a Mari en aquel taller –

– HABRAN PASOOO –

¡CRAHS!

Tsukune cayó a un lado del camino, su maleta a su lado "¿Qué demonios paso? no sentía una embestida así desde que Ludwig me".

– ¿Estás bien? –

– Si, no te preocupes – Dijo mientras se levantaba.

– Ahhh, que suerte y mi bicicleta no sufrió tantos daños tampoco –

– ¡Hey! Deberías tener más cuidado, no puede ser que con todo el camino que tenemos vengas y atropelles a la gente así como si nada –

– Enserio lo siento mucho, me mareo con facilidad por la anemia –

En ese entonces Tsukune miro a la chica a los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo "Como es posible que sea tan bella, y su aroma es tan dulce, un momento no tiene sentido que una chica de mi tamaño tenga la fuerza como para embestirme y tirarme tan fácilmente al suelo" La chica de misma estatura que Tsukune, cabello castaño claro tan claro que parecía rosa, ojos verdes, piel pálida por la anemia, noto que Tsukune estaba sangrando en la parte superior de la frente, empezó a olfatear a Tsukune como si se tratase de una golosina.

– Ese aroma, la sangre…. –

– Ah no te preocupes, solo es un raspón, espera ¿aroma? –

– No es eso, no… puedo… contenerme más después de todo soy una vampiro –

Luego de esa frase la chica se abalanzo contra él para luego morderle el cuello "HEY HEY HEY, ACASO DIJO VAMPIRO, ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO SI MATE A TODOS LOS SANGREVIL INCLUYENDO A SU REINA"

–AHHH… no duele? –

– Gracias por la comida –

– Ni deja marca, ¿qué demonios? –

– Soy Akashiya Moka, un placer conocerte emm… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? –

– NO MUERDAS A LA GENTE Y LUEGO TE PRESENTES! –

– Es Aono, Tsukune Aono — "Qué clase de persona va mordiendo a la gente y dice ser un vampiro, de no ser porque extermine a cada Sangrevil que me encontré te hubiera destripado aquí mismo"

– Etoo, Aono-kun—

– Tsukune, llámame Tsukune no me agradan mucho los honoríficos a mi persona –

– Pues Tsukune, ¡tu sangre es deliciosa! De primera calidad, si señor –

– Espera, no es chiste eso de que eras un vampiro? –

– Nop, porque bromearía con eso –

Tsukune estaba con una cara de poker en la cual sus pensamientos estaban entre asesinar a la chica o tratar de razonar un poco la situación "A ver, recapitulemos es cierto que los Sangrevil se alimentaban de sangre, pero ellos acostumbraban matar a sus víctimas primero, y teniendo en cuenta eso y que ellos solo se ubicaban hacia Cainhurst, no es posible que sea uno de ello, por lo cual…. ella…. enserio es una…."

–Me estás diciendo que eres una de esos vampiros que chupan sangre y se transforman en murciélagos –

– Claro que no, tonto los vampiros no podemos convertirnos en murciélagos eso tan solo es un mito. Tsukune, tu no odias a los vampiros verdad? –

– No creo que los odie, pero tampoco me agradan –

– Entonces, ¿quisieras ser mi amigo? –

– Sí, claro luego de comprar una bufanda – "Aun no entiendo esto de que los vampiros en verdad existan"

Entre eso y que Tsukune iba hacer más preguntas por enterarse de la existencia de los vampiros, se escuchan a los lejos las campanas de la academia.

–Ahh, las campanas voy a llegar tarde, nos vemos luego Tsukune –

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" Mientras tanto Tsukune analizaba la situación de su nueva "amiga"

– Bueno, si yo puedo hablar con muñecas, viajar entre mundos y matar supuestos Dioses, creo que los vampiros son algo que cabria en el mundo – "Un momento, ella dijo que llegaría tarde no? No significa que yo también"

Lo siguiente que todos los estudiantes reunidos enfrente del edifico escolar vieron es una enorme pantalla de humo siendo encabezada por el mismo Tsukune cargando con su maleta sobre la cabeza, cualquiera diría que era un auto deportivo a toda velocidad.

 _Luego de la ceremonia de apertura_

–Hola a todos, soy su maestra Shizuka Nekonome, pero pueden llamarme Nekonome-sensei – La maestra se presento y indico a cada estudiante que elijan un asiento.

"Al menos la maestra es algo entusiasta" Tsukune estaba analizando el lugar detenidamente, eran todos simple estudiantes o eso parecía y como siempre nunca faltaba el típico brabucón que estaba sentado justo a su mano izquierda "¿Que se trae este sujeto?, no puedes subir tus pies al pupitre durante clases, eso es simplemente de mala educación"

– OK, todos presten atención, estaré explicando las reglas de convivencia de la academia que tendrán que seguir sin no quieren meterse en problemas –

Primero: No deshacer su forma humana

"Perdón?"

– Recuerden que ahora el mundo está controlado por los humanos entonces tenemos que adaptarnos a ellos, para que le mundo de los Youkai no perezca –

Segundo: No deben de revelar su verdadera identidad a nadie.

"Esta academia…" Tsukune nunca fue el más brillante de todos, aun que según German era un genio para todo lo que tenga que ver con la caza, en el resto de las cosas nunca fue el más agudo.

Tercero: Todos los alumnos en esta academia son monstruos así que por más humanos que se vean no se ataquen entre ustedes.

"Esto tiene que ser un chiste, me estás diciendo que todos las leyendas de monstruos son ciertas" En ese momento Tsukune se percato del nombre de la academia "ACADEMIA YOUKAI"

– Oiga sensei, si los humanos dominan el mundo no sería mejor solo devorarlos a todos, y de ser chicas bonitas, quedárnoslas para nosotros –

"Pero qué demonios está diciendo este idiota, no se da cuenta de lo que dijo sensei, ciertamente los humanos ocupamos la mayoría del planeta ahora, y tenemos suficientes armas como para hacerles frente, pero…"

– ¿Saizou Komiya-kun no?, en esta academia ni siquiera hay ningún humano, es más si lo hubiera seria eliminado de inmediato —

"Eso no tiene sentido, si buscan convivencia ¿no deberían de tratar de interactuar con humanos?" Tsukune analizo lo que la profesora acababa de decir. En ese momento, para suerte de todos los alumnos, alguien abrió la puerta.

– Disculpe la tardanza, luego de la ceremonia me perdí—la misma chica que se quejo de llegar tarde fue la única que lo hizo.

– Está bien, tomo asiento –

"Moka?!" En lo que Moka entraba al salón se podían escuchar varios susurros en su mayoría pertenecientes a los hombres "Ah genial, si me llega a saludar seré el enemigo público número 1 de los hombres o al menos los de mi clase", ella camino hasta su asiento hasta que…. "Que no me vea, que no me vea"

– Ah, Tsukuneeeee! –

Moka estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado a su nuevo amigo, y resulta ser que era su compañero, por otro lado Tsukune.

– Maldito –

– Ese enclenque ya se adelanto –

– Lo matare –

"Y empezamos bien esta nueva y se supone que pacifica vida escolar"


	2. Chapter 2

Descargo de responsabilidad:

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ya sean de Bloodborne o de Rosario+Vampire.

Referencias:

– Maldita sea, hubiera traído el trabuco conmigo – diálogos

"Ojala no sepan que aun duermo con una versión más pequeña de la muñeca" pensamientos

Diálogos o pensamientos en **negrita** para entes poseídos o convertidos en demonios o seres de un poder inimaginable.

 **Capitulo 2: El Vampiro de la Escuela**

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un sueño? Bueno tampoco es que me queje, mientras no sea el Sueño del cazador"

Tsukune un cazador de alto calibre, el más hábil que existía, siendo arrastrado por una adolescente por toda la escuela en una "travesía" por explorarla. Mientras todo el mundo se detenía para mirar un momento a Moka y enviarle un poco de odio y sed de sangre a Tsukune.

– Vamos Tsukune vi una maquina de refrescos por aquí esta mañana –

– Ya voy, no hace falta que me jales no iré a ninguna parte – "Tiene más fuerza de lo que parece" Tsukune estaba siendo arrastrado como si fuera la muñeca de Moka, la gente alrededor solo estaba observando entretenidos por la belleza de Moka.

– Wow esa chica es hermosa –

– ¿Quién es esa belleza? –

– ¿Por qué demonios esta con ese tipo? –

"Interesante, sed de sangre hace mucho no la sentía, pero sería malo meterme en una pelea ahora, no tengo ninguna de mis armas a mano, aun que sea fuerte ellos son monstruos no puedo bajar la guardia"

Al llegar a la máquina expendedora Moka eligió el jugo de tomate y Tsukune solo se recostó por uno de los pilares cerca de ella.

– ¿Quieres uno? –

– No gracias, no estoy con ganas de cargar mi estomago –

Mientras disfrutaban del silencio que se formo uno de los estudiantes se acerco a ellos, era Saizou su compañero de clase, solo hacía falta observar su rostro para saber que no parecía acercarse con buenas intenciones.

– Si que eres bonita – Dijo, poniendo una cara presumida intentando parecer superior o tal vez imponerse.

"Genial lo que me faltaba" Tsukune estaba algo irritado, Saizou no dio una buena primera impresión y si su instinto no le fallaba gente como él solo traería problemas.

– ¿Por qué estas con este tonto? Deberías venir conmigo y dejar este perdedor –

Saizou trato de levantar a Tsukune para intimidarlo, pero algo lo detuvo en el momento que agarro el uniforme de Tsukune. El fue empujado por Moka hacia uno de los pilares, que por cierto se había agrietado. Saizou callo y Tsukune aprovecho para agarrar a Moka y correr.

– Malditos! ¿Eh donde se metieron? –

 _En el techo_

– Estas bien Tsukune –

– Si, ese tipo no es gran cosa me hubieras dejado manejarlo – "Salvado por la campana o mejor dicho por Moka, es una molestia no tener mis armas ahora"

– No debemos pelear Tsukune es parte de las reglas –

– Lo dice la persona que lo empujo – "Además no creo que me hubieran castigado si decía que fue en defensa propia"

– Pero tenemos que evitar los problemas siempre que podamos –

–Lo que digas, por cierto mira que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, derribaste a Saizou de un empujón – "Vi como agrieto el pilar, si hubiera sido yo eso hubiera dolido por días"

– De que hablas Tsukune, si tengo mis poderes sellados –

– ¿Sellados? – Tsukune se estremeció por un breve momento "¿Esa es su fuerza, en su estado más débil? Sera mejor no hacerla enojar"

– Si, ves este rosario restringe todos mis poderes – Moka señalo un rosario de plata con una gema roja que colgaba de un choker que encajaba perfectamente en su cuello.

"Creí que era un collar cualquiera" En ese momento Tsukune se fijo no solo en el collar de Moka, sino en otra cosa un poco más curiosa. Porque esta chica lo estaba siguiendo si solo se encontraron una vez no es como si se hubieran hecho amigos.

– Oye Moka, ¿Por qué estas con un tipo como yo? No recuerdo haber dicho que era tu amigo, tampoco recuerdo hacer algo especifico para llamar tu atención – "Es mejor decirle esto, si tengo suerte consigo que me deje un rato y poder analizar mi situación"

– De que hablas Tsukune, tú eres mi amigo, y además también eres mi primera vez –

En ese momento Tsukune se percata que Moka se estaba sonrojando y en ese instante no le pensó nada más que cierto evento por el que todos tienen que pasar en algún momento.

– ¿Qué? ¿No recuerdo haber hecho algo como eso? – "YO NO RECUERDO HABER HECHO NADA DE NADA LO JURO"

– De que hablas, si tú fuiste la primera persona de la que me alimento – Tsukune solo se le quedo viendo por unos segundos.

– Ah era eso – "¡POR QUE LO DICES DE ESA MANERA!"

– Estamos relacionados por la sangre y eso nunca lo olvidare – mientras ella decía eso Tsukune solo se tenso por unos milisegundos "Genial mas mierdas sobre la sangre"

Luego de eso se la pasaron recorriendo la escuela, con un silencio cómodo el cual Tsukune agradeció enormemente, exploraron todo lo que pudieron hasta llegar a los dormitorios. "Bueno, esto no es tan malo, es casi como estar solo"

Al llegar justo en frente de los edificios Moka salto frente a el, no tenían mala pinta, solo viejo y abandonado con el posible hecho de que se cometieron asesinatos dentro, sumándole el oscuro y marchito bosque de invierno y los vientos fríos.

– Mira Tsukune los dormitorios – Moka los señalo con una sonrisa.

– No te encantan, son muy bonitos –

– Ah sí, que bonitos – "Parecen sacados de una película de terror" la sonrisa forzada que hizo no ayudo

– ¿No te gustan Tsukune? A pesar de que eres un monstruo? Por cierto ¿qué clase de monstruo eres Tsukune? –

– No te lo puedo decir Moka, después de todo va contra las reglas –

– Pero yo te dije de que especie era, no es justo –

– Cierto, pero no tomaste en cuenta que no sabía que tales reglas existiesen – "Sera mejor que no se entere de que soy humano, no quiero tener que arruinar esto, de lo contrario si termino peleando con toda la escuela matare a todos o acabare muerto en el intento"

– Eso no es justo Tsukune –

– Bueno será mejor que vaya a ver cuál es mi habitación, nos vemos luego Moka –

– Pero, creí que exploraríamos más –

– Luego será, quiero ver si tengo todo lo que necesitare para este año – "Aparte tengo que verificar si tengo todas mis armas conmigo, y ver una forma de llevar una conmigo en cada momento de paso veré que hago con mi traje de cazador"

– Bueno pero, antes – Moka se acerco a Tsukune el cual estaba algo confundido por el repentino movimiento de la chica.

– Eh? –

*CHUUU*

Moka se había abalanzado sobre Tsukune para beber su sorbo de despedida.

– ¡OYE AVISA CUANDO VAS HACER ESO! –

– Nos vemos Tsukune –

– Ahhh… Bueno tampoco es que duela o sorbiera tanto – "Lo más probable es que mi sangre sepa diferente por lo de ser un cazador"

Así Tsukune se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que encontrar una forma de poder sobrevivir entre estos monstruos y coexistir con ello, después de todo no son bestias sin conciencia ni razón como las de Yharnam, y también ya tenía un "amigo" entre ellos, el no le haría daño a alguien inocente nunca fue esa clase de persona ni aun que fuera un monstruo.

 _Dormitorio N° 42:_

– Bueno, ya está todo desempacado – "Y me sobro espacio, que suerte"

Tsukune había convertido si habitación en una especie de mini-fuerte, con todas sus armas por la pared y si armario lleno de todos sus atuendos. El espacio de su valija tenia la misma magia que su viejo baúl en Yharnam, porque eran el mismo solo que Tsukune le había puesto un par de manijas para poder transportarlo.

– Ahora solo queda pensar una forma de llevar una de mis armas conmigo todo el tiempo –

"Pero lo hare más tarde, no creo que me ataquen el primer día, además tanto desempacar me hizo querer algo de aire libre" Tsukune salió de su habitación para dar un paseo por el campus. Mientras salía del dormitorio de los chicos se cruzo con alguien que no quería ver en ese momento.

– Justo a ti te quería ver, inútil –

"MIERDA" Tsukune esquivo por poco el golpe de Saizou, que había roto el suelo debido a la fuerza del golpe."Lo esquive a tiempo, ya decía que no podía dejar mi guardia abajo, ese golpe fue fuerte, ya no existe el sueño del cazador por lo tanto no me puedo dar el lujo de morir"

– Buena esquivada, eres ágil para ser un perdedor, escucha me bien imbécil aléjate de Moka entendido –

– ¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer? Aparte ella es la que no se despega de mi – "Tan solo está conmigo porque soy como una cajita de jugo andante, pero me dijo amigo…. mejor no me acomplejo por ello"

A lo lejos se podía escuchar a alguien llamándolo, era Moka quien lo llamaba, justo a tiempo como la última vez el salvavidas de Tsukune había llegado.

"Otra vez, y ahora si me salvo, sin un arma soy inútil, hubiera practicado algún arte marcial, pero tampoco soy alguna clase de debilucho, creo que puedo apañarme mientras golpee y evite recibir tanto daño"

– Te salvaste de nuevo perdedor –

Con eso Saizou se retiro. No es que Tsukune sea un combatiente débil mano a mano, sino que cazador o no lo primero que le enseñaron Gehrman y Eileen es que su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un humano, por lo cual es frágil, fuerte pero frágil, como un cañón de vidrio.

– Tsukune sigamos explorando –

– Si vamos Moka –

En eso llegaron a un lugar apartado del campus, justo entre la pradera del acantilado y el bosque. Durante todo el paseo Tsukune estaba pensando que hacer, el no quería tener que pelear otra vez, no quería volver a ser lo que una vez hizo temblar a todos en Yharnam.

– Oye, Moka creo que debería irme a otra escuela, una para humanos tal vez – "En que estaba pensando, cuando termine con todo eso de la maldición le prometí a Mari y a Gehrman no volver a pelear"

En eso Tsukune se dio cuenta de la mirada de Moka, algo de lo que dijo no le agrado y con varias razones. Moka agarro a Tsukune de la chaqueta del uniforme solo para decirle algo que golpeo a Tsukune.

– De ninguna manera Tsukune, odio a los humanos, son seres absolutamente egoístas y malvados –

– ¿Eh? De que hablas –

– Sabes, yo fui a una escuela para humanos, ellos me aislaron de todos, ninguno de ellos creí en los monstruos así que pensaron que estaba loca, que sería mejor que desapareciese –

– Sabes, no todos los humanos son malos – "Ya decía, no hay forma de que me acepte si sabe que soy un humano"

– Tsukune como puedes decir eso, todos los humanos son seres de lo peor, son criaturas con las que no se puede razonar, son…son – Moka iba decir algo cuando se fijo que Tsukune tenía los puños cerrados y la mirada hacia abajo.

–Criaturas….seres de lo peor… se que la mayoría no acepta lo que es diferente, pero ¿encasillar a toda una especie?– "¿eh? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? " – Entonces deberías saber que aquel al que llamas amigo es uno de esos humanos a los que tanto desprecias – Tsukune dijo eso con un rostro y voz sin emociones, sus ojos estaban fríos, eso hizo a Moka retroceder, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho "yo no quería…."

Moka solo se quedo mirando a Tsukune con una expresión de miedo y asco mientras empezó a alejarse, en ese momento solo le vino algo a la cabeza a Tsukune "Sabia que no podría encajar aquí, es lo mismo siempre"

– Tsukune que estás diciendo, que eres uno de esos… – Moka seguía retrocediendo lentamente.

– Lo sabía…. Me largo…. Ni siquiera debería estar en este lugar –

– Espera Tsukune, no quería – Moka agarro a Tsukune del brazo, sosteniéndolo, aun con si fuerza ella temblaba.

– Suéltame –

En eso Tsukune salió corriendo al dormitorio, a empacar todo "Es mejor así, no tendré que arriesgarme a pelear de nuevo, si me quedo romperé mi promesa, tengo que cumplir esa promesa no tengo que volver a pelear"

Unas horas después ya había oscurecido, Moka quedo vagando en el bosque alejada de los dormitorios o de cualquiera que pudiera escucharla o viera mientras estaba en conflicto por lo que su amigo había dicho "Que hago, no quería lastimar así a Tsukune, era la primera persona que me acepto y me trato como alguien normal luego de decirle que era un vampiro" Moka estaba al borde de las lagrimas "Justo cuando hago un amigo, mi primer amigo, yo…."

En la oscuridad de los arboles una sombra se acerba a Moka.

– Pero que tenemos aquí, si no es la hermosa Moka Akashiya –

– Komiya-san, ¿qué quieres? – Moka se sobresalto al escucharlo.

– Cómo que ¿qué quiero? , obviamente divertirme un poco con una bella chica – En eso Saizou agarro a Moka mientras sus brazos se abultaban un poco.

– AHHHHHH! –

 _En algún punto del bosque:_

"Bueno me llevo mucho trabajo meter todo en la maleta de nuevo, pero al menos me podre ir a casa antes de que oscurezca" Tsukune estaba caminando con las maletas ya hechas para ir derechito a casa, hasta que.

– AHHHHHH! –

"Pero que, esa es Moka" por alguna razón Tsukune empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el origen del grito "Primera regla de Tsukune NO IGNORAR A CUALQUIERA QUE GRITE AYUDA"

 _Con Moka:_

– JAJAJAJAA ERES TAN LINDA QUE NO PUEDO CONTENER MAS MI INSTINTO –

Saizou empezó a deshacer su forma humana dejando a la vista la su verdadera forma, un orco, color tierra, grande, con placas de un color tierra más oscuro alrededor del cuerpo, dientes afilados, una lengua larga, un monstruo a la vista de cualquier persona normal. Moka estaba asustada como nunca antes, sus poderes sellados y sin alguien que la ayude, no sabía qué hacer.

– por favor…alguien….¡ayudaaaaaaa! –

– JAJAJAJJAA GRITA GRITA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS NADIE VENDRA A SALVARTE, TE HARE MIA MOKA AKASHIYA–

– ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER ¡ – Tsukune llego a toda velocidad con una patada digna de una héroe de película que arrojo a Saizou contra los arboles del alrededor.

– TSUKUNE, REGRESASTE –

– Por supuesto, me acepten o no, siempre vendré a la ayudar –

Moka empezó a sacar lagrimas, no podía creer que un humano había vuelto para salvarla y no solo eso sino que aun le estaba sonriendo como si fueran amigos.

– ¿Por qué..sniff….volviste…sniff….a salvar a alguien como yo? Si llame a los humanos egoístas y malvados –

– Nah…no importa, no te equivocas, aun que no todos somos así el egoísmo es lo que nos hace humanos –

– Tsukune lo siento tanto, no quería lastimarte, yo…yo….–

– No te preocupes, ahora solo quédate detrás mío, tengo asuntos que atender – "Lo siento Gehrman, Mari si quiero quedarme aquí tendré que pelear tarde o temprano, siempre fui malo cumpliendo promesas"

En eso Moka sintió que Tsukune empezó a desprender una aura diferente a cuando estaba con él en la mañana; su rostro estaba serio y sus ojos fríos de nuevo y estaba preparándose para pelear, era porque Saizou se había recuperado de esa patada y no se veía muy calmado.

– ¡MALDITO INSECTO COMO TE ATREVES A INTERRUMPIR MI DIVERCION! –

– Llamas diversión a abusar de una chica, se que las hormonas a esta edad son difíciles de controlar pero para eso están nuestras manos – "Mira que pensé que ya era feo antes, pero ahora, tiene al menos el mismo tamaño que Gascoigne al transformase será mejor que tenga cuidado"

Luego de esa frase Saizou se lanzo con todo hacia Tsukune, el cual tomo como prioridad poner a Moka en un lugar seguro, la cargo en brazos y salto a un lado de Saizou , para luego alejarse de ella y continuar la pelea sin poner la en riesgo alguno.

– Oye ven, juguemos en otra parte ¿quieres feo? –

– ¡¿ME LLAMASTE FEO?! INUTIL – el orco grito con rabia hacia Tsukune

– Mira que feo y sordo –

Saizou arremetió un derechazo hacia Tsukune, el cual esquivo como si fuera que su golpe fue extremadamente lento, luego un izquierdazo, lo volvió a esquivar, Saizou se puso tan enojado que empezó con una ráfaga de golpes que lleno de polvo el aire.

– ¡TSUKUNE! – "No puede ser, Tsukune, ha…ha…muer…"

–Con eso habrás tenido el inútil–

– Enserio, una ráfaga de golpes, sabe que esas cosas nunca funcionan si tu oponente aun se puede mover ¿verdad? – Tsukune estaba sobre un árbol a unos metros de Saizou "Eso me hubiera hecho papilla, será mejora que juegue seguro o no llego a la graduación"

– Tsukune – "Creí que lo había perdido" – Tsukune estas bien –

– COMO ERES TAN RAPIDO MALDITA CUCARACHA –

– No te preocupes Moka, soy difícil de matar–

– BAJA DE AHÍ TU MALDITA BASURA –

Saizou empezó a lanzar todo lo que podía para dar a Tsukune, árboles, rocas, lapidas, mientras tanto Tsukune las esquivaba fácilmente saltando entre las ramas de los arboles "No puedo hacer esto y esperar que se canse, sin ningún arma será difícil ganarle tendré que…" entre las cosa que lanzaba Saizou una de ella rompió uno de los arboles atrás de Tsukune y cayó hacia el "¡MIERDA!" Tsukune fue golpeado por el árbol ocasionando que cayera, siendo aplastado por unas de las gruesas ramas.

– ¡AHHH! – Se puedo escuchar el quebrar de algunas costillas al caer.

– ¡TSUKUNEEE! –

– Ahora que estas en el suelo, jugare contigo un poco–

Saizou levanto el árbol y tomo a Tsukune del brazo "Mierda mis costillas están rotas" Saizou empezó a golpear a Tsukune contra el suelo, parecía una muñeca de trapo de la manera que se zarandeaba, con la sangre brotando de sus heridas "Creo que quedare inconsciente dentro de poco" luego de unos segundos de estar haciendo eso Saizou lanzo a Tsukune contra uno de los arboles rompiéndolos dejando al ensangrentado joven en el suelo, aun respirando de algún modo.

– JAJAJAJAJA LA BASURA NO ES TAN PRESUMIDA AHORA QUE BAJO DE LOS ARBOLES VERDAD –

– DEJALO EN PAZ SAIZOU – Moka trato de detener a Saizou

– NO MOLESTES PERRA – Saizou iba a golpear a Moka, pero Tsukune saco fuerzas del fondo de su ser para saltar y cubrir a Moka, con eso ambos fueron lanzados fuera del bosque hacia la pradera del acantilado.

–La basura aun sigue con vida ¿eh?, mierda me excedí con ese golpe, ahora tendré que ir a terminar el trabajo– el orco camino lentamente en la dirección de caída de su presa, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Moka se levanto estando a unos metros de Tsukune el cual estaba tirado boca abajo, al verlo fue corriendo hacia Tsukune, solo para ver el ensangrentado uniforme y lo mal que estaba su amigo.

– ¿Tsukune?, ¡¿TSUKUNE ME ESCUCHAS?!– Moka lo recostó sobre ella viendo que estaba al borde del colapso. Tsukune con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba empezó a hablarle a Moka.

– Jejeje….Si tuviera mis armas lo hubiera vencido, quería vencerlo y luego sermonearte sobre juzgar a otros por su especie Moka –

– ¿Que estás diciendo en un momento como este tonto?, vamos no te vayas Tsukune, no me dejes sola –

– Si tan solo aun tuviera las lámparas, podría levantarme y pelear hasta ganarle, no me importaría morir una vez más – la sangre broto de su boca.

– Tsukune, no te esfuerces, no hables, guarda tus fuerzas – Moka estaba derramando lagrimas, si tan solo pudiera quitarse el sello, podría ayudar a su querido amigo.

– Moka, quería llevarme bien contigo, ser amigos, y pasar el resto de esto de los años contigo –

– Te eh dicho que guardes tus fuerzas ¡TSUKUNE, NO SIGAS, POR FAVOR! –

En eso Tsukune aun con sus huesos rotos, se incorporo junto con Moka ayudándolo.

– Un que yo fuera un humano y tu un Vampiro, quiera ser tu amigo a toda costa Moka –

Tsukune dijo eso con una sonrisa en el rostro lo que hizo que Moka llorara aun mas, nunca nadie le había dicho que quería ser su amigo a pesar de todo lo que ella era, en eso se volteo a ver hacia el bosque en dirección donde Tsukune estaba mirando, y pudo ver a Saizou aun en su forma de orco saliendo de entre los árboles.

– UN PUEDES SEGUIR EN PIE BASURA, CUANDO TE APLASTE, VOY A VIOLAR TANTAS VECES A ESA PERRA QUE CUANDO TERMINE CON ELLA NO RECORDARA NI SU NOMBRE –

Tsukune al tratar de incorporarse por completo sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo inconsciente, pero él tenía algo en su mano derecha, era el rosario de Moka. Ella sorprendida quedo ahí estática, nadie era capaz de retirar el rosario, ni siquiera ella misma.

– Tsukune tu…–

En eso un pilar de luz rojiza se alzo en el cielo nocturno, el cabello de Moka había cambiado al color de la luna, sus ojos cambiaron a rojo sangre y sus pupilas se afilaron, sus colmillos se agrandaron y su aura ejercía presión por todo el lugar. Su poder había hecho a todos los murciélagos de área alzar el vuelo dando una impresión aun más tétrica. Saizou estaba atónito por el repentino despliegue de energía.

– ¡ESA ENERGIA, ESOS OJOS! ERES….ERES UN VAMPIRO – Saizou estaba asustado, mas de lo que le gustaría admitir.

– Y no uno cualquiera, sino un vampiro al que acaban de amenazar de violarla y no solo eso sino de lastimar a muerte a uno de sus amigos – La voz de Moka había cambiado por una más madura.

Saizou estaba temblando de miedo, los vampiros eran conocidos como unos de los seres más poderosos entre los monstruos, por su gran poder y habilidad de batalla.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes? Que me violarías hasta que me olvidara de mi nombre –

– NO TE CREAS MUCHO, SOLO POR SER UN VAMPIRO NO SIGNIFICA QUE ME GANARAS –

– Conoce tu lugar basura –

Moka en tan solo un instante acorto su distancia con la de Saizou, para meterle una patada directo en la cabeza que lo mando volar contra el bosque atravesando cada árbol formando luego de 3 segundos una enorme nube de polvo. Lo que se ve al despejarse el humo es a Saizou aun respirando, pero con el cráneo fracturado y las extremidades dislocadas. Moka solo volvió con Tsukune solo para ver cómo estaba recuperándose de sus heridas lentamente mientras la sangre que había derramado en el suelo se evaporaba.

– Al parecer, eso de que eras humano es una mentira ¿eh? Tsukune, pero si no dijiste nada debe haber un motivo – Esta Moka solo se quedo a su lado hasta que sano por completo.

"¿Aun no estoy muerto? Cierto, quede inconsciente justo cuando Saizou salió del bosque y había quitado el rosario de Moka"

Tsukune abrió los ojos, solo para ver el cielo estrellado "Ya oscureció….MIERDA SAIZOU MOKA" Tsukune de un salto se puso de pie, solo para ver un hoyo aun lado del bosque.

– ¿Ya despertaste? que alivio –

"¿Un momento quien nos salvo?"Tsukune volteo a ver quién era, por alguna razón sentía que reconocía la voz.

– Hola Tsukune – Una mujer de cabello plateado lo saludo

–AHHHH ¡¿QUIEN ERES?! –

– Soy yo Moka, solo que me quitaste el sello –

– PERO MO MO…MO...MOKA TENIA EL CABELLO Y LOS OJOS…. –

– Ya tranquilízate que paso con esa actitud tranquila de de esta mañana –

Tsukune se puso en guardia, lo cual hizo sonreír a Moka.

– Tranquilo no voy a hacerte daño, tu sangre es deliciosa y además si algo te pasa mi otra yo estaría muy triste – Tsukune se quedo unos segundos mirándola hasta que bajo la guardia.

– Ya veo, al quitar el sello no solo se liberan tus poderes, sino que también cambian tu personalidad y algunas de tus facciones – Moka, quedo algo impactada por la reacción de Tsukune, no lo suficiente como para que el notara eso.

– Bueno ya que despertaste, ahora volveré a dormir, cuida de mi otra yo –

Moka volvió a poner el rosario en su lugar, ocasionando el cambio a la otra Moka que quedo dormida e iba a caer al suelo hasta que Tsukune le atrapo.

– Me pregunto ¿Cuál de tus personalidades será la verdadera? Bueno que importa, no puedo creer que sobreviví – "Tengo que pensar rápido una forma de llevar mi equipamiento conmigo"

 _En la parada de autobús:_

– Así que planeas quedarte chico, veamos cuanto puedes durar en este lugar sin exponerte Cazador –

El conductor del autobús tan solo estaba observando a lo lejos del lugar de la pelea como todo se desarrollaba. Especulando lo que pasaría en un futuro.

 _A la mañana siguiente:_

Tsukune estaba frente a la academia mirando un sobre en el que estaba escrito en letras grandes "AVISO DE RENUNCIA A LA ACADEMIA" tomo el sobre por la mitad y lo rompió en miles de pedazos, para luego arrojarlo a la basura.

"Bueno, ya volví a desempacar todo, no pienso empacar de nuevo"

– Tsukuneeeee –

– ¿Eh? –

En eso Tsukune fue embestido por Moka, quien lo abrazo por la espalda. "Creo que me estoy ablandando, entre ayer y hoy solo son pruebas que tengo que volver a entrenar mis instintos si planeo quedarme aquí"

– Tsukune, gracias por salvarme ayer, a pesar de que dije todas esas cosas tú volviste –

– No digas mas, lo único que hice ayer fue ir a recibir una paliza de parte de Saizou –

– Pero me salvaste de todas formas y te decidiste quedarte, por lo cual voy a ayudarte todo lo necesario para que nadie descubra tu identidad y podamos seguir juntos, como amigos –

"JUSTO EN LA FRIEND ZONE"

– Oh… Tsukune cuando estoy a tu lado mi corazón late muy fuerte – Moka lo miro con los ojos verdes destellando hambre.

– Uhh… espera conozco esa mirada –

– Me dejarías Chuparte la sangre –

"A CORRER" Tsukune se echo a correr solo para ser perseguido por Moka por todo el pasillo.

"ME SERVIRIA TENER VIALES DE SANGRE AHORA, ¡PERO YA NO EXISTEN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad:

No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ya sean de Bloodborne o de Rosario+Vampire.

Referencias:

– Maldita sea, hubiera traído el trabuco conmigo – diálogos

"Ojala no sepan que aun duermo con una versión más pequeña de la muñeca" pensamientos

Diálogos o pensamientos en **negrita** para entes poseídos o convertidos en demonios o seres de un poder inimaginable.

 **Capitulo 3**

Los sueños eran algo bueno y las pesadillas solo algo que olvidar para muchas personas, recuerdos del pasado o de alguna película que vieron, cosas que al despertar olvidarían a lo largo del día, para Tsukune eran más que simples recuerdos, eran su pequeño cielo por el simple hecho de que soñaba con un taller en una colina rodeada de lirios blancos como la nieve y en frente del taller estaba Mari la muñeca que se encargaba de curar sus heridas y cuidar el taller, a su lado estaba su maestro el Viejo Gehrman sentado en su silla con esa sonrisa frágil casi como si fuera una sonrisa melancólica.

Tsukune camino lentamente hacia ellos, pero cada que daba un paso el camino hacia el taller se alargaba y el mundo de lirios se rompía como si estuviera hecho de vidrio, a cada segundo que pasaba el aumentaba la velocidad tratando de alcanzarlos, alcanzarla. Poco después el mundo de paz se desquebrajo por completo despertando al joven Cazador.

– ….. – Tsukune abrió los ojos, cubierto de sudor mirando fijamente al techo de su habitación.

– Maldita sea – miro el reloj digital que estaba al lado de su cama y podía ver claramente las 3:55 A.M., quedo estático mirando el reloj con los ojos marrones desprovisto de cualquier luz o voluntad hasta que el reloj volvió a cambiar a las 3:56

Tsukune se levando perezosamente, miro sus armas colgadas en la pared negó con la cabeza un par de veces y fue al baño en el pasillo del edificio, le tomo 3 min darse una ducha fría y limpiarse el sudor. Regreso a su habitación abrió el armario e ignorando sus atuendos de cazador se puso una camiseta gris y pantalones deportivos, tomo sus zapatos deportivos y fue al bosque que se encontraba en la parte trasera del dormitorio de estudiantes.

 _8:00 A.M. entrada de la Academia_

Moka estaba feliz su primera semana en Youkai, había hecho un amigo, un amigo humano que no la desprecio e incluso la salvo de Saizou. Ella no pudo creer que un humano pudiera haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo a un orco, fue simplemente sorprendente la forma en la que lo esquivaba, como si supiera donde golpearía y donde debía moverse, aun que al final fue ella quien había vencido a Saizou, fue Tsukune el que había hecho el mayor esfuerzo durante ese encuentro, ella solo podía recordar que el había quitado el sello y que su otra yo sé encargo de hacer el trabajo luego.

No podía parar de pensar en cómo Tsukune le rogo que no insista en saber cómo o por que podía moverse así, sin mencionar que ni él ni ella sabían quien había curado sus heridas, asi que asumieron que fue su otra yo. Hablando del diablo vio a su amigo caminar lentamente hacia la entrada de la academia.

– Tsukuneeeee – Moka llamo a su amigo y le dio la sonrisa que opacaría al sol mismo.

El joven Cazador estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, caminando en modo automático hacia la academia con la mirada al vacio, ignorando lo que sus compañeros decían y los murmullos a su alrededor.

– Ah, es Akashiya Moka – dijo estudiante A

– Como siempre tan bella – estudiante B

– Ella en definitiva es la belleza Numero 1 de la academia – estudiante C afirmo

Como siempre todos los alumnos se quedaban embobados por la belleza natural de Moka, mientras continuaba llamando a Tsukune a unos metros frente ella.

– …. – "Tal vez debería entrenar o estudiar antes de dormir, así podría cansarme y evitar los sueños de nuevo, funcionaba en casa" a Tsukune no le sentó bien soñar con el taller ni con ellos de nuevo, después de haber roto su promesa de no volver a pelear. Pero era la única forma que se le ocurrió de salvar a Moka, después de todo no había ningún profesor cerca y dudaba que otra persona lo ayudaría contra un matón, sin mencionar que se supone que el siendo un "youkai" podría ayudar y defender a Moka.

Moka lo había alcanzado y noto que por mucho que lo llamara o saludara no parecía responder, lo cual la preocupo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, ella simplemente iba a saltar hacia el dándole una sorpresa.

La vampira se preparo, comenzando el acercamiento furtivo, justo en el momento que estuvo más cerca suya eh iba asaltar Tsukune simplemente miro hacia atrás con una mirada aburrida en su rostro.

– Buenos días Moka-san – Tsukune dijo, sin el mas mínimo ápice de sorpresa hacia el intento de acechamiento furtivo de Moka.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa avergonzada hasta que noto el uso del sufijo –san en su nombre.

– Devuelta con eso del –san, ya te dije que me llamaras solo por mi nombre – Moka hizo un mojin para enfatizar su molestia, a lo cual Tsukune fue inmune totalmente.

– Acordamos que, al menos te pondría un honorifico para evitar justamente eso – Tsukune señalo a la masa de estudiantes varones, que al parecer desprendía un instinto asesino dirigido hacia cierta persona.

– Pero, si tu lo haces conmigo ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? – Moka refuto aun molesta con el trato claramente injusto según ella.

– Por el simple hecho de que yo paso desapercibido por las masas, en cambio tú eres señorita popular –

–Mouuu, ya te dije que no me llames así – volvió al mojin esta vez mirándolo algo molesta.

A lo lejos se podía ver una sombra que estaba irradiando un enorme instinto asesino, apartado de los demás lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser detectado y curiosamente no iba dirigido a Tsukune, sino a Moka.

 _En alguna parte solitaria de la academia:_

– Ya estamos solos Tsukune – la castaña estaba feliz de nuevo.

– Si, al fin tanto instinto asesino dirigido hacia mi persona ya había olvidado lo que se sentía –

– ¿Qué dijiste Tsukune? –

– Ah….Nada, no te preocupes – el cazador descarto su desliz de lengua.

– Tsukune estas bien, estas distraído desde esta mañana – Moka comenzó a acercarse a él con el fin de comprobar si su amigo estaba bien.

– Moka-san solo estoy algo…. – Moka empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia Tsukune cuando, el mencionado se percato del movimiento de su amiga.

–Ehhh Moka-san ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Moka ya estaba dentro de su espacio personal, bueno para ser más precisos ya estaba agarrando su cuello.

– Lo siento Tsukune, es que cuando estás tan cerca, pierdo el control – y con esa sentencia ella mordió.

*CHUUUUU*

– HEY HEY HEY – "LO VOLVIO A HACER" Tsukune despego a Moka a la fuerza de su cuello.

– ¡MOKA TE DIJE QUE YA NO LO HICIERAS SIN AVISAR! – ahora con todos los sentidos alineados en el ahora Tsukune estaba de vuelta "Estoy con la guardia distraída por ese estúpido sueño"

– Lo siento Tsukune, es que tu sangre es tan deliciosa que creo que me volveré adicta a ella –

– Pueseso es muy malo para mi, recuerda que soy humano, no tengo sangre ilimitada, tampoco soy una cajita de jugo andante – En eso Tsukune se alejo a paso rápido, solo para impedirque Moka le vuelva a hincar el diente a su cuello.

– Tsukune…– "Lo volví hacer…."

 _En algún punto en las afueras de la escuela:_

– Mira que saltar de la nada y morderme – "No tendríamos ningún tipo de problemas si no tratara de morderme el cuello cada que estamos solos o que avisara" – No creo que Moka este conmigo solo por mi sangre, en cuanto a la plateada…– "con esa tengo que ser de extremo cuidado, por como dejo a Saizou lo más probable que me haga puré"

Tsukune estaba caminando, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y crea una estrategia anti-Moka, que le permitiera esquivar sus repentinas mordidas cuando, de repente escucho.

– Alguien….por favor…. –

– ¿Quién será? – Tsukune se aproximo hacia el origen de la voz, que resulto ser una hermosa chica, de cabello azul palido rosando el blanco, tez blanca y un generoso pecho, Tsukune en el momento que la vio en el suelo fue a auxiliarla.

– ¿Estás bien? Vamos apóyate en mi – la levanto del suelo mirándola con preocupación y haciendo lo humanamente posible porque no se le desviara la mirada.

– Muchas gracias – dijo la chica del generoso pecho.

– Descuida, te llevare a la enfermería – "Es algo pequeña"

Efectivamente Tsukune la superaba por una cabeza, por lo que fue relativamente fácil hacerla cargarse sobre él para ayudarla a caminar.

– Enserio gracias, siempre eh tenido un cuerpo débil – dijo la chica algo avergonzada de su condición, siempre mirando hacia abajo.

– Nah, no te preocupes, siempre es un placer ayudar a una bella señorita – el joven tenía una lista de reglas que seguir, una de ellas era ser un caballero con las damas siempre y cuando no trataran de apuñalarlo, quemarlo, envenenarlo, decepcionarlo o destrozarlo primero.

– MI nombre es Kurono Kurumu, y el de mi salvador es… – dijo la chica, levantando finalmente la vista hacia él.

– Yo no diría salvador simplemente te estoy ayudando a pararte, por cierto es Aono, Aono Tsukune – respondió tranquilo, sin hacer contacto visual con ella.

– Con que…Tsukune-kun ¿eh? – su voz cambio a un tono algo mas sospechoso.

– Puedes quitarle el "kun" si gustas, nunca me agradaron los honoríficos a mi persona –

– Tsukune-kun, mi pecho, empieza a doler –

En eso Kurumu se carga por completo sobre Tsukune ocasionando que este sienta su busto por completo "SON ENORMES Y SUEAVES….MUY SUAVES, espera ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!"

– Eh…eh…aguanta un poco llegaremos a la enfermería dentro de poco – "Concéntrate Aono, no es momento paraperder la compostura"

– Tsukune-kun, ¿podrías mirarme a los ojos? – El bajo la mirada hacia su rostro, mirando fijamente a los ojos color purpura.

"CHARM"

– Si clarooooo…. – "Pero que…sus ojos…..son tan bellos….porque me siento….tan adormilado, DESPIERTA MALDITO"

– A partir de hoy Tsukune-kun, serás muy cariñoso conmigo – dijo ella seductoramenten mientras llevaba su mano a su barbilla, acercándolo más hacia ella.

– Si….lo que ordenes…. – "HEY YO NO SIGO ORDENES DE NADIE" la conciencia de Tsukune estaba algo molesta de que intenten controlarlo de nuevo. En eso Tsukune se puso a abrazar a Kurumu muy cariñosamente "OYE CUERPO ESTUPIDO HAZ ME CASO MALDITO"

 _Con Moka:_

– Donde se habrá metido Tsukune – "Tengo que disculparme con el" ella estaba tratando de encontrarlo, no tenía la intención de morderlo, es que siempre que lo olía simplemente no podía resistirse. Mientras seguía buscando Moka pudo divisar a Tsukune a lo lejos.

– TSUKUNEEE, QUE ALEGRIA ENCONtrarte…– su voz se apago lentamente.

Por algún motivo Moka se detuvo a mitad de camino. Podía ver a Tsukune a lo lejos, pero no estaba solo como acostumbraba, sino que estaba con una muchacha de la misma edad que ellos, y parecía ser que eran muy pegajosos el uno con el otro.

– No me digas que esa es su…– algo comenzó a calentarse dentro de su estomago.

En eso el conductor del autobús pasa justo por detrás de Moka.

– Ten cuidado niña, no eres la única popular, se cuidadosa con las demás chicas –

– ¿EH? ¿Quién eres? –

– Jejejeje, tan solo un transeúnte cualquiera – en eso el conductor se alejo tranquilamente mientras mantenía su tétrica sonrisa.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Kurumu.

– ¿Pero qué estás haciendo Tsukune-kun? Travieso – "Todo va como lo planee"

"Esto ya estuvo, no soy fan del control mental, lo que sea que haga esta chica, no me hace ninguna gracia" Luego de estar un buen rato tratando de romper el hechizo de Kurumu, Tsukune logro zafarse de aquella atadura, odiaba el control mental y una buena forma de romperlo era a través de un buen golpe en la cabeza o forzar un sentimiento fuerte como la ira, miedo o arrepentimiento, y Tsukune tenía muchos arrepentimientos.

–Con esto estoy segura de que Moka Akashiya perderá algo de confianzay podre…. – Kurumu se percato de que Tsukune había parado sus mimos, sin darle ningún tipo de orden.

– Oye eso de ir hipnotizando gente, creo que es de mala educación – Tsukune no se veía para nada contento, no soportaba que le dijeran que hacer, mucho menos que lo controlaran a la fuerza.

– ¿COMO ROMPISTE EL HECHIZO? – "Se supone que ningún hombre puede romper mi hipnotismo" Kurumu estaba sorprendida.

– Mira, si querías a alguien con quien jugar al novio, vete a buscar a otra persona, podemos ser amigos pero hasta ahí llega la cosa – En eso Tsukune rápidamente se dirigió a las clases las cuales estaban a punto de empezar, dejando a una muy curiosa Kurumu.

– ¿Cómo es que un hombre pudo romper mi Charm? ¿Le habré puesto poco poder? – "Al menos no se percato de mi plan y tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que dije" – Solo tengo que poner algo más de poder al encantamiento y el también caerá, todos los hombres caen ante mi siempre – Kurumu estaba mirando a Tsukune.

 _Después de Clases en el Pasillo:_

Moka estaba apoyada contra la pared de las escaleras, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Tsukune?" – Realmente se veían como si fueran novios, ¿Cómo es que acabo así? – "Que me pasa, no lo debería de tomarlo con tanto shock"

En eso a Moka le vino a la cabeza lo que Tsukune había dicho esta mañana antes de separarse, "No soy una cajita de jugo andante"

– ¿Soy tan mala? ¿Por qué cada que estoy cerca de él quiero beber su sangre? – mientras Moka se perdia en sus pensamientos su rosario empezó a brillar y balancearse **"Hey déjalo, este no es momento para sentirse deprimida, no estás siendo objetiva"**

– EH? QUIEN? DE DONDE VIENE ESA VOZ? – Moka estaba confundida, ¿de dónde había salido aquella voz? Lo único que le faltaba era empezar a escuchar voces en su cabeza.

Moka estaba cada vez mas confundida hasta que alguien la llamo desde las escaleras que estaban detrás de ella. Una chica de cabello azul pálido, era la misma que estaba con Tsukune en la mañana.

– Tú eres un vampiro ¿verdad? – Kurumu estaba sobre las barandillas de las escaleras – Eso es lo que dicen los rumores Akashiya-san – luego de decir eso, da un salto para quedar frente a Moka.

Con la conmoción el resto de los estudiantes que estaban pasando se quedaron a mirar a ambas chicas.

– WOW es hermosa – estudiante A

– Viste eso? – estudiante B

– Es tan delgada y pequeña, pero miren esos pechos – estudiante C

Todos los chicos del pasillo se detuvieron a ver a Kurumu, les sorprendió que hubiera una chica a la par de Moka en belleza. A la par pero no igual, era como comparar a una rosa roja con un lirio azul.

– Soy la súcubo, Kurono Kurumu y he venido a derrotarte – señalo en dirección a Moka, como si la estuviera desafiando.

– Espera, va contra las reglas el decir tu verdadera identidad – estaba algo conmocionada mientras le recordaba a su compañera las reglas de la escuela.

– No puedo quedarme parada más tiempo, tú eres el mayor obstáculo a mi plan –

– Plan…? – "Que pasa con ella, no le he hecho nada"

– Mi plan es hacer que cada chico de la academia sea mi esclavo personal, encantándolos a través de mi belleza _EL PLAN DE TRANSFORMACION EN HAREM A LA ACADEMIA YOUKAI_ – Kurumu declaro, como si fuera el mejor plan jamás creado.

Luego de eso Moka quedo algo…sorprendida digamos "Que pasa con ese plan? Y ese nombre?"

– Mi plan iría de maravilla, cada chico seria esclavo de mi belleza desde un comienzo….¡PERO MOKA AKASHIYA, CADA CHICO ESTA MAS EMBOBADO CONTIGO QUE CONMIGO Y NO DEJARE PASAR UNA BATALLA DE ENCANTO FEMENINO MUCHO MENOS PERDER UNA! – Kurumu estaba despidiendo rayos mientras lo decía.

– Por eso eh decidido derrotarte, robándote a Aono-kun – la súcubo declaro.

– Espera, el no tiene nada que ver en esto –

– Desde el momento que me acerque a él me percate de que tiene una esencia exquisita, casi como un humano, su sangre debe ser deliciosa, de seguro lo usas como tu comida. Cuando te lo quite la cara que pondrás será digna de recordarse – empezando a reír por la imagen de ella con Tsukune mientras abandonaban a Moka.

– Yo no lo uso de.. – Moka iba a defenderse hasta que.

– MOKA-SAN – Tsukune iba llamándola. Con eso Moka y Kurumu dejaron el conflicto un momento para verlo, parecía preocupado.

– Moka-san te estaba buscando, lo siento por lo que dije esta mañana. Perdí los estribos – Tsukune fue acercándose – No eh estado durmiendo bien últimamente y eso no ayuda con el estrés de la escuela… –No pudo terminar de explicarse es porque Kurumu se le abalanzo encima.

– Tsukune-kun gracias por lo de esta mañana – ella se estaba pegando demasiado a él. Tsukune miro por un momento a Kurumu luego la aparto gentilmente para volver a su explicación.

– EH Kurumu-san te estás pegando demasiado, yo vine a discul…– no pudo volver a terminar por el aura que estaba desprendiendo Moka.

– Que pasa contigo….aun cuando estas preocupado por alguien…..dejas que se te pegue como si fuera…. – Moka empezaba a proyectar casi la misma aura que proyectaba su madre al estar molesta y eso nunca era un buen augurio.

"Está furiosa, tengo que pensar en algo" Tsukune tenía que ingeniarse las para salir de este lio.

– Tsukune ella te está engañando, ella no es realmente tu amiga – la chica cambio su enojo por preocupación al recordar lo que Kurumu le había contado.

– Eh, a que te refieres – Tsukune frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Moka.

– Que dolor…como puedes decir tales cosas – Kurumu empezó a cargarse cada vez más sobre Tsukune – Me estoy mareando otra vez, necesito ir a la enfermería –

– ¿Kurono-san? – Tsukune estaba confundido. Kurumu miro a los ojos de Tsukune haciendo contacto visual "CHRAM".

"Otra vez, ahora estoy mareado, es más fuerte que antes" Tsukune estaba estático mientras miraba a Kurumu.

"Esta vez tengo que ponerle más poder al encantamiento" Kurumu estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a Tsukune a los ojos.

– Tsukune esa chica es peligrosa, te está utilizando –

– Ohh en verdad, pero si tu eres la única que me utiliza como su alimento Moka-san – salió con una voz apagada, robótica, como si fuera obligado a decirlar.

Eso fue duro para Moka por lo que no noto el tono de Tsukune. Kurumu por otro lado estaba sonriendo triunfante, mientras veía como una pequeña lágrima salía de Moka.

– Uhh…..otra vez – Tsukune se había liberado de vuelta pero estaba mareado y un poco débil por el esfuerzo de liberarse, levanto la vista solo para ver a Moka alejarse rápidamente

– Espera Moka-san – Kurumu le había impedido ir tras ella, lo tenía sujetado del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia el otro lado.

 _En la enfermería:_

– ¿Que fue lo que hice? Kurono-san debería de tener alguna clase de poder hipnotizante, pero ¿cómo? – Tsukune estaba pensando mientras se recuperaba del dolor de cabeza que le provoco liberarse.

"Lo hice, hice que Moka su cara de angustia fue tal como me la imaginaba" Kurumu estaba festejando en la cama de la enfermería. "Ahora solo tengo que hacer que Tsukune-kun sea mi esclavo y habré ganado"

– ¿Qué habré hecho para que Moka-san se alejara así? – Tsukune estaba tratando de entender, pero no recordaba lo que había hecho "Lo que sea que Kurono-san haga, es peligroso" – Creo que debería irme –

– Estás deprimido Tsukune-kun – Kurumu se levanto para abrazar a Tsukune, el cual se sorprendió, estaba cansado, distraído y con la guardia abajo nuevamente.

"Pero que, hace poco pelee con Moka-san y ahora esto"

– Kurumu te hará sentir mejor – Ella empujo a Tsukune a la cama de modo, que ella queda encima suyo.

 _Con Moka:_

– ¿Qué soy realmente para Tsukune? ¿Realmente solo quiero su sangre? – el rosario volvió a brillar y agitarse **"¡Eres demasiado Ingenua! Tsukune está siendo controlado, esa súcubo ha de tener algún tipo de hechizo o habilidad que le permite controlar al sexo opuesto"** la voz volvió

– Eh? Esa voz proviene del rosario – Moka bajo la mirada al rosario algo sorprendida.

 **"Soy tu otra yo, estoy utilizando el rosario como medio de comunicación"** dijo mientras el rosario continuaba agitándose.

– ¿Otra yo? –

 **"Piensa un poco, los súcubos son seres que esclavizan a los hombres y se alimentan de su energía, debes impedir que esclavice a Tsukune"**

– ¡No puede ser! – Moka empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo haciala enfermería.

 _En la enfermería:_

– Kurumu-san… – "HEY HEY OTRA VEZ, TENGO QUE LIBERARME" Tsukune estaba debajo de Kurumu. Ella estaba a punto de besarlo.

"Mi corazón está empezando a acelerarse, luego de este beso Tsukune habrá completado el encantamiento y yo habré vencido a Moka" la súcubo estaba algo nerviosa, siendo Tsukune el primer niño al que besaría.

– Es..pe…ra… – "Vamos lucha, no volveré a estar en el control de nadie más, ¡NUNCA MÁS!"

"Ahora el beso" Kurumu estaba a punto de lograrlo pero sintió que alguien la abrazo. – Eh… ¿que?.. –Tsukune logro zafarse nuevamente del hechizo, para abrazar a Kurumu y detenerla. Ella estaba sorprendida.

– Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto, y no es que me desagrade estar con una chica pero…tengo que resolver el asunto con Moka y te dije que no me agrada todo eso del hipnotismo – la cabeza le dolía, lo que sea que esta chica le haga es fuerte pero no es imposible de romper.

– ¿Por qué? – "Aun después de que haya hecho todo eso, aun que haya puesto casi todo mi poder para encantarlo" – ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – "Aun así evito mi beso" – Acaso ella es mejor que yo – Kurumu se separo de Tsukune rompiendo el abrazo.

– Espera odiar…. – Tsukune estaba mirando confundido a Kurumu.

– Hice todo lo que pude por ti – "Acaso no fue suficiente para ganarle" Kurumu estaba temblando de ira – Aun que muchas de esas cosas fueron embarazosas – le empezaron a salir alas.

– Kurono-san estás perdiendo tu forma humana – Tsukune estaba algo nervioso ahora "ESTO ES MALO, NO QUIERO PELEAR CONTRA ELLA"

– Hasta ahora nunca había perdido, pero ella…MOKA AKASHIYA! – A Kurumu le habían salido alas y una cola del mismo color que sus ojos, pero eran purpura oscuro, y las orejas le habían quedado de forma que terminaba en punta como si fueran las de un elfo y sus uñas se habían alargado parecían cuchillas – AHORA SI ESTOY FURIOSA –

– ESTO NO ESTA BIEN! – Tsukune podía pelear y ahora no estaba Moka alrededor para ayudarlo "Esto es malo, estoy muy débil, y no puedo dejarme llevar por el instinto del cazador" pensó mientras sudaba balas.

– Voy a destrozar todo lo que tenga que ver con Moka Akashiya –

– Y yo que tengo que ver con eso – Kurumu iba a atravesar a Tsukune con la mano.

– DETENTE – Moka entro a la habitación sorprendiendo a Kurumu y Tsukune.

– ¡Moka-san!– Tsukune había sido salvado otra vez por Moka "Esto está empezando a enojarme, ya parece un fanfic mal escrito"

– QUITALE LAS GARRAS DE ENCIMA – Moka cargo hacia Kurumu para empujarla y funciono hizo que saliera despedida por la ventana.

"Enserio tiene mucha fuerza aun cuando sus poderes están sellados" Tsukune estaba sonriendo un tanto nervioso, el hecho de hacer enojar a Moka cuando tenga liberado sus poderes le asustaba cazador o no su padre le advirtió que una mujer enfadada era muy peligroso, sin contar su personalidad al quitar el sello.

– Gracias Moka-san, pero podrías explicarme que tiene Kurono-san contra ti – Tsukune aun estaba sentado en la cama, y muy confundió, el dolor de cabeza se disipaba lentamente, mas importante que tenía que ver el en el problema de esas dos.

– Lamento que hayas terminado envuelto en esto Tsukune. Ella quiere vengarse de mí por haber interferido en su plan de hacer a todos los chichos de la academia sus esclavos – declaro

– Ya…con que era eso…..Y QUE TENGO QUE VER YO – grito algo molesto "Y ESE ERA SU PLAN, MENUDA ESTUPIDEZ"

– Ella quería alejarte de mí y hacerte su esclavo – confeso algo avergonzada por la ultima parte.

– Ok…..eso no tiene sentido – Tsukune estaba con una cara de poker algo confundido. Pero la confusión desapareció cuando una voz provino de la ventana rota a su lado

– Para ser lanzada tan lejos, el poder de un vampiro es impresionante – Kurumu había vuelto – Salgan de ahí para que pueda matarlos a ambos –

– Moka-san tenemos que salir y tratar de razonar con ella – "A parte no podemos pelear en la enfermería"

– Tienes razón Tsukune –

 _En las afueras de la Academia:_

Los tres estaban frente a frente con Kurumu en guardia en pleno vuelo, pero no despedía ningún tipo de sed de sangre lo cual extrañaba a Tsukune.

– Kurono-san solo queremos hablar – Kurumu cargo contra ellos, en lo que Tsukune había empujado a Moka al suelo y luego tirarse al mismo esquivando por poco el ataque de Kurumu que había dañado algunos de los arboles detrás suya "Es rápida, después de todo está en su elemento, sus garras son fuertes, pudieron cortar los arboles como mantequilla"

– Los matare a ambos –dijo mientras retomaba la posición de ataque hacia ellos.

– Tsukune, quítame el rosario así podre pelear – "Ella no está dispuesta a dialogar"

– Pero, porque no te lo quitas tu misma – Tsukune la miro confundido.

– No puedo…– dijo, avergonzándose nuevamente mientras el cazador se le quedaba mirando por unos segundos hasta que alguien les llamo la atención nuevamente

– Que están haciendo justo en el momento que serán asesinados – Kurumu volvió arremeter contra ellos, y volvieron a esquivar.

"No está tratando en lo más mínimo de matarnos" Tsukune se fijo en el rostro de Kurumu, estaba insegura nunca había hecho esto antes.

– Tsukune quiétame el rosario – Moka volvió a insistir.

– Esta bien – Tsukune estiro el rosario pero no salía.

– Emmm…. Tsukune sácalo ya –

– NO SALE – volviendo a intentarlo

– JAJAJAAJAJA estúpido monstruo solo tienes tu fuerza, esto solo hace parecer que Tsukune-kun es una carga para ti, Ahora mueran – Kurumu volvió a arremeter por tercera vez pero ahora había sido Moka la que los saco del camino. Y Moka estaba abrazando protectoramente a Tsukune

– Moka-san deberías de…– Tsukune solo podía mirar entre Moka y Kurumu, no tendría otra opción "Tendré que pelear, lo hare como con Saizou solo que ahora no bajare mi guardia, hare que se canse y luego la convenceré de que deje esta estupidez"

– En estos momentos ya sé que hacer – "No quiero que Tsukune vuelva a terminar como la ultima vez, quiero protegerlo, estar con él, eso son los sentimientos de mi corazón" – TSUKUNE ES MI PRECIADO AMIGO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON SU SANGRE Y TAMPOCO ES UNA CARGA, EL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ESTO. SI VAS A PELEAR PELEA SOLO CONMIGO –

– No me hagas reír – Kurumu iba a arremeter nuevamente.

"Un momento, yo no soy una carga" Tsukune salió del abrazo de Moka aun con el rosario en mano – ¡YO NO SOY NINGU TIPO DE CARGA PARA NADIE! – Al levantarse para gritar eso, el rosario salió junto con la mano de Tsukune.

Un destello de luz ocasiono que Kurumu parara en medio vuelo. Tsukune necesito cubrirse los ojos "La ultima vez estaba inconsciente"

– Que es este poder, nunca había sentido algo parecido – Kurumu tenía un mal presentimiento, sus instintos le decían que tenía que corre. "Este poder, este youki, como es posible que posea tanto"

– El rosario tiene la capacidad de anular los poderes de Moka-san, una vez retirado Moka-san puede revelar sus verdaderos poderes – Luego de que Tsukune pronunciara aquellas palabras Kurumu empezó a temblar.

"Su cabello marrón claro se torna plateada, así que esta es su verdadera forma" Kurumu alzo el vuelo una vez más.

Luego de desatar sus poderes Moka solo estaba parada ahí mismo, sin hacer ningún movimiento, como si esperara a algo.

– Lo saque a tiempo – "Al parecer solo tenía que jalarlo con más fuerza" – Pero esto aun no termina – Tsukune solo dirigió su mirada hacia las chicas.

– No perderé aquí, Moka Akashiya, nosotras las súcubos vivimos de cortejar a una gran cantidad de hombre de lo contrario no podremos encontrar a nuestro "verdadero destinado" el cual es el único con el que podemos reproducirnos – Kurumu estaba determinada a seguir – Tu estas en el camino de mi plan Akashiya y no te dejare que te entrometas –

"Así que era por eso, malos métodos pero no es un mal plan" Tsukune no entendía del todo el plan de Kurumu pero por lo que había mencionado, debía de ser muy importante encontrar a ese verdadero destinado.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Acaso estas comparando tus colmillos a los míos? Que egocéntrica y frágil mujer – Moka levanto su mano izquierda de manera desafiante mientras miraba Kurumu a los ojos – Conoce tu lugar –

Esa frase enfureció aun mas a Kurumu y arremetió contra ella a toda velocidad, pero se sorprendió al ver que no le dio a nada.

– Lenta – Moka se había puesto detrás de ella sujetándole la cola – Esta cola y estas alas son muy molestas, será mejor que te las quite para que así no puedas volar – en eso lanzo a Kurumu contra el suelo creando un cráter haciendo que Kurumu escupiera un poco de sangre.

– Cálmate acaso ese ataque fue mucho para ti, pensar que actuabas como alguien fuerte. Solo eres una pequeña mocosa – Moka se estaba acercando lentamente – Yo hare que nunca vuelvas a volar –

"Es el fin….es mi fin, es muy fuerte, va a matarme" Kurumu estaba llena de miedo. Aquellos ojos rojos la llenaron del mismo, todo su espíritu de pelea se había marchado y tan solo quedaba el miedo. Moka levanto su pierna derecha para darle el golpe de gracia, una guillotina en toda regla con la cantidad de fuera que poseía. Kurumu cerró los ojos y espero el golpe de gracia, pero nunca llego. Por el hecho de que cuando empezó la ejecución de dicha patada Tsukune se paro frente a su oponente con los brazos extendidos listo para recibir el golpe.

– ¿Qué es esto? Muévete! No fue esa mujer la que no solo te había manipulado sino que trato de matarte – Moka se le quedo mirando a Tsukune, inmutable, si patada se había detenido justo al llegar a su frente eh incluso había llegado a salir un poco de sangre de la misma al ser cortada por la fuerza del aire que Moka había producido en dicha patada.

– Creo que ya fue suficiente, ya no tiene el espíritu para pelear, además no creo que lo haya hecho con malas intenciones – "En ningún momento sentí una pisca de sed de sangre durante la pela" – Además, no puedo ver a Kurono-san como una chica mala – Kurumu abrió los ojos al escuchar eso y se había sorprendido al ver a Tsukune frente a ella protegiéndola.

– Es como la Moka de ahora, parece mala pero es confiable – Tsukune dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Moka se acerco a Tsukune solo para tomar el rosario de su mano, se acerco a su odio y le susurro.

– Hmp…yo solo no quiero que me quiten tu deliciosa sangre, no soy tu amiga no te confundas con la otra Moka – Luego se coloco el rosario y volvió a ser la Moka de siempre, que cayó en brazos de Tsukune.

"Bueno lo confirmo, la otra solo me ve como una cajita de jugo" Tsukune no sabía si estar contento de tener la información o no.

– Bueno, esto ya esta solucionado en lo que a mi concierne – declaro el único humano entre ellos y comenzó a alejarse con Moka en brazos dirigiéndose a la enfermería para dejar a Moka.

– Es..espera – Kurumu lo había llamado y fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que él se detuviera.

– ¿Si? –

– ¿Por qué me protegiste? – Ella estaba confundida por ese hecho –Trate de matarte, de usarte contra ella, ¿Por qué me ayudarías? –

Tsukune se dio la vuelta dejo a Moka inconsciente recostada en uno de los arboles cortado y se acerco a Kurumu para quedar justo frente suya ponerse en cuclillas y dijo.

– Si te soy sincero, me moví por instinto allí, sin mencionar que no tenias la intención de matarnos, créeme se cómo se siente la intención asesina y tú no tienes ni una pizca en ti – Tsukune declaro mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella se sintió algo incomoda con la mirada penetrante y sincera que le estaba dando.

– Sin mencionar que no te puedo culpar por algo como que tu especie tiene que encontrar a eso del "Destinado" y esas mierdas, solo trata de no esclavizar a media escuela buscándolo y por favor por lo que más quieras no me hipnotices, tengo una muy mala experiencia con esas mierdas – luego pensó por un momento que mas decir – Ah y Kurono-san por favor no mas peleas así, eres muy bonita y todo pero no quiero que Plata me aplaste por protegerte otra vez – Kurumu se sonrojo ante la ultima declaración.

Cuando termino volvió a levantarse y tomo a Moka para llevarla a la enfermería, luego de que despertase podrían disculparse por toda la mierda del día. Tsukune no se fijo en ningún momento como Kurumu lo empezó a mirar con ojos de alguien que se había enamorado profundamente.

 _A la mañana siguiente de camino a la academia:_

– Con que el rosario te hablo – dijo Tsukune algo intrigado

– Si, esta vez nos ayudo la voz. Pero eso podría significar que el sello se está debilitando y si eso pasa y no puedo volver a ser la misma….Tsukune ¿seguirías conmigo? – Moka se veía algo preocupada.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Moka-san es Moka-san, eso nunca cambiara – "Me quede en esta academia por ti, aun si ya no eres la misma seguiré a tu lado no abandono a mis amigos" Tsukune se percato de que Moka estaba sonrojada, pero no entendía él porque se había puesto así.

– ¿Moka-san? –

– Tsukune…yo…. –

Detrás de ellos se encontraba Kurumu, la cual no le agrado ver a Moka ganando terreno.

– ¡BUENOS DIAS! – grito desde atrás.

– ¡AHHHH! Kurono-san, Buenos días – "Devuelta con la guardia baja" Tsukune fue tomado desprevenido por lo que salto un poco hacia tras junto con Moka.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – A Moka le sorprendió que Kurumu se mostrara tan alegre con ellos, sobre todo por lo que paso ayer.

– Hice una galletitas esta mañana ¿Quieres probarlas Tsukune? – Kurumu le ofreció el cesto de galletas el cual el acepto con gusto e inclino el cesto hacia su boca, lo cual sorprendió a ambas.

– Wow…están muy ricas. Pero ¿Por qué me las das? – Tsukune se devoro la mayoría de un bocado.

– Recuerdas que dije que las súcubos vivimos buscando a nuestro "destinado" – Kurumu empezó a sonrojarse – Pues eh descubierto que eres tu Tsukune –

Mientras este devoraba lo que quedaba de las galletas se atraganto justo después de la frase de Kurumu.

– Tú te arriesgaste por mí al ponerte frente a ese aterrador vampiro y me defendiste aun que yo te haya tratado tan mal. Por ello esto que siento ahora es verdadero y puro – Kurumu decía esto mientras ponía las manos sobre su corazón. Moka por otro lado había perdido la compostura y estaba mirando a Kurumu algo molesta.

Tsukune luego de haberse recuperado de ahogarse con las galletas quedo con una cara de poker al ver que entre las miradas de Kurumu y Moka había un pequeño rayo.

– Esto no está bien, definitivamente es un problema – "Camina más rápido" Tsukune estaba caminando a paso rápido mientras sentía una tremenda sed de sangre departe de cada compañero del Youkai que le dirigía la mirada, la razón, las dos bellezas que tenia detrás suyo.

– Por favor cásate conmigo Tsukune –

– Kurumu-chan ¿que dices? Tsukune has algo –

"Así me mataran antes de llegar el receso de verano"

 **Seeee ya se, no actualizo...soy flojo**


End file.
